


remember how you made me crazy, remember how I made you scream

by Anonymous



Series: Reddie PWPs [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Gags, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Humiliation/Teasing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Richie Tozier, using a tie as a gag to be specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This was definitely a bad idea, because Eddie always has a hard time staying quiet during sex, but of course neither of them actually considered that until the moment that Eddie lets out a loud, involuntary moan.Or, Richie has to make Eddie stay quiet. Eddie discovers he really likes that.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie PWPs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116113
Comments: 14
Kudos: 246
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	remember how you made me crazy, remember how I made you scream

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Eddie gets LOUD when he's getting fucked, so one time when they're having sex in some semi-public place, Richie puts a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet so they don't get caught and it turns out Eddie _loves_ that. They start to experiment with gags and other ways to keep Eddie quiet.
> 
> Dealer's choice if you want to include bondage or other D/s elements.

This was definitely a bad idea, because Eddie always has a hard time staying quiet during sex, but of course neither of them actually considered that until the moment that Eddie lets out a loud, involuntary moan. 

They both freeze. They’re on the pullout sofa together, which was already proving a bit more creaky and a bit less structurally sound than they’d hoped, in the living room of a cabin they’re sharing with Ben and Bev for the weekend. The couple went into the bedroom and shut the door two hours ago and they haven’t heard anything since so they’re probably asleep, but the walls are thin. 

Richie’s on his side, pressed against Eddie’s back, one hand gripping his thigh where he’s holding him open. Eddie squirms a little, breathing heavy. 

“You have to be quiet,” Richie whispers against the back of Eddie’s neck. 

“I know, I know, sorry,” Eddie says, but even his voice isn’t as quiet as it should be. He’s not much of a whisperer. Going to movies with him is an ordeal. 

Richie should know objectively that the situation isn’t going to improve the further they go, considering the first tight thrust already has Eddie making porn star noises—but his capacity for rational decision-making is greatly reduced at the moment, with his dick buried in Eddie’s ass. So, he draws his hips back, his body hot and sweaty under the sheets, and rocks back in. 

Predictably, Eddie lets out another throaty moan, turning his face into the pillows in a too-late attempt to muffle himself. 

His sounds usually drive Richie absolutely crazy; in fact, he’ll take any opportunity to fuck Eddie in the bathroom or shower for the volume-amplifying effect of the hard surfaces alone. It didn’t take Eddie long to catch onto this, that Richie really wanted to hear him, _loved_ to hear him, but it took him a while to no longer feel so embarrassed about it. It took Eddie a while to feel comfortable giving up any control in bed. They spent their first few months of the relationship with Eddie exclusively topping, which was fine with Richie because Eddie’s hot as hell when he’s looming above him with focused intent. But the first time Richie slipped him a finger, it was like he’d discovered a secret button to instantly make Eddie lose his composure. There was no coming back from that. 

However, Richie’s fixation on making Eddie scream is bound to lead to an awkward breakfast with their friends one of these days. 

When Richie fucks into him again, deep and hard, Eddie’s voice rings out, one sharp note, but Richie’s quick to act on instinct, clapping his hand over his mouth. 

Eddie gasps in reaction, wet and muffled into the palm of Richie’s hand. Richie removes his hand as quickly as he put it there. 

“Sorry,” he mutters, grinding shallowly into Eddie just so he doesn’t lose his mind. 

“No,” Eddie says, breathless. “Do it again.” 

Richie exhales in a rush as a wave of arousal crashes into him; he covers Eddie’s mouth again, taking care to leave his hand below his nose, as he finally loosens his own self-restraint, thrusting quick and hard. The box spring of the pullout creaks beneath them, but Eddie’s previously wanton moans are now nothing but muffled hums, dying in the palm of Richie’s hand. 

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Richie gasps, reveling in the relief of finally setting the pace he needs. “Yeah, you better stay quiet or else I’m not gonna fuck you the way you want.” 

Eddie nods, but the movement of his head is restricted by the tight grip Richie has on his jaw. 

Richie shifts their position, pressing Eddie further into the uncomfortable mattress and lifting up above him, still holding one of Eddie’s legs splayed out. They’re barely undressed; Eddie’s still in the t-shirt he sleeps in, but his boxers are gone, lost somewhere in the sheets. Richie just tugged his own pajama pants down far enough to get his dick out. Now he’s panting, heart pounding in his throat. Eddie looks totally overwhelmed and blissed out beneath him, cheek pressed into the bed, eyes half-closed. Sometimes Richie still can’t believe he trusts him this much, that he lets Richie see him like this, do this to him. 

Richie’s enough of a romantic that that thought alone almost finishes him off, but he manages to hold out a few more seconds—long enough for Eddie, who’s been panting and drooling into Richie’s hand, to suck two fingers into his mouth. Richie _feels_ Eddie’s filthy moan reverberate up his arm and he’s done, just like that, spilling into the condom they used for easier cleanup. 

Still pressed deep inside, Richie turns his attention to Eddie, pulling him up flush to his chest to jerk him off while he sucks on his fingers. Eddie comes like that, only moments later, bucking back against Richie as his mouth goes lax, a wrecked groan escaping him that Richie doesn’t even bother to muffle. 

Richie eases him back down slowly, removing his fingers from his mouth and carefully sliding out of him. Then he creeps off to the bathroom to clean himself up and bury the used condom in the trash. When he’s back in bed, Eddie’s half-asleep already, slumped with his face still pressed into the pillow. 

Richie settles in next to him and spends a minute rustling around in the sheets, trying to find Eddie’s boxers so they won’t be caught in a compromising position in the morning. (Ben is up and at ‘em by six a.m. which is a surprise to no one who knows him.) When Richie finds the discarded underwear, he slides them over Eddie’s feet and up his legs as far as he can manage, before he taps his hip.

“Help me out here,” he whispers. 

Eddie sighs and reaches to pull them up himself. Then he turns back to bury his face in the pillow and goes still and silent until morning.

• • •

Richie doesn’t realize that he unintentionally awakened something in Eddie because Eddie doesn’t say anything about it for a while. They enjoy the rest of their mountain cabin getaway with Bev and Ben, they _don’t_ fuck on the pullout again, and they go back home and get caught up in their own lives and work.

In fact, it’s not until they come home one night from a party that Richie realizes Eddie’s spent the past couple weeks developing a new sexual fixation. 

Richie already knew this night was going to end well for him; Eddie _always_ gets turned on from these industry events and parties, which is flattering and amusing. Maybe it’s the suit and the fact that Richie cleans up well. Maybe it’s some possessive reaction after spending several hours watching Richie charm a collection of Hollywood power brokers. Either way, Richie knows he’s going to get lucky. 

Richie’s in the walk-in closet off the bedroom, shrugging out of his coat, when Eddie comes in, stopping to lean in the doorframe. 

Richie glances up, grinning. “Hey.” He puts his hands on the knot of his tie, beginning to loosen it. 

“Not yet,” Eddie says. He takes a step inside the spacious closet and shuts the door behind him.

Richie’s smile widens, but unsurely. “What’s up?” 

“You know how Jackie always flirts with you?”

Richie’s brow furrows while he looks at Eddie, leaning nonchalantly against the closed door. “Um. Does she?” 

Eddie’s expression turns indignant. “Yes! How have you not noticed?” He doesn’t seem angry at all, just surprised at Richie’s reaction, as he takes a step closer to him. “She’s always giggling at everything you say–”

“Well, I _am_ hilarious, so–”

Eddie runs one arm over Richie’s arm, squeezing his bicep. “And touching you when she really doesn’t have to.”

Richie quirks an eyebrow at him. Eddie’s eyes flicker up from his chest to his neck before finally meeting his eyes. “Are you jealous?” 

Eddie considers for a moment then shakes his head. “No. Is it bad that I kind of… like it? ‘Cause I get to go home with you at the end of the night.” 

Eddie lifts up an inch or two on his toes to kiss Richie. It always happens this way: Eddie lifts up at first to initiate it, but he sinks back down to stand flat so Richie has to follow him down, hunching his shoulders. 

The kiss breaks, and they stand with foreheads resting together, Eddie’s arms around Richie’s waist. “I like this possessive, catty thing you do sometimes,” Richie says, grinning. “Very _Real Housewives_.” 

“Shut up,” Eddie says, and kisses him again.

“Why’d you shut the door?” Richie asks when their lips part. 

“Oh.” Eddie pulls back, hands flat on Richie’s chest, looking sheepish. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“An impossible request.”

“So, um. When we were at Ben’s cabin the other week and you…” Eddie’s eyes are fixed on the ceiling. “You made me stay quiet. I really liked that.” He drops his gaze to stare levelly at Richie.

And Richie… His whole body flushes head to toe. But… 

“What’s that got to do with locking me in the closet?” he asks skeptically. “Is this a metaphor?” 

“What–? No, idiot,” Eddie mutters. “I, uh.” He clears his throat. “This is where the ‘not making fun of me’ comes into it. So, uh… This is the coat room at the party. We probably have a few minutes before anyone realizes we’re missing. Yeah?” 

Richie’s not sure exactly what his face does in reaction; he’s still processing when, only a second later, Eddie groans and says, “Never mind, that’s stupid.” 

“No, no,” Richie says, grabbing Eddie’s arm as he turns away. “We only have a few minutes. Think you can stay quiet this time?” 

Eddie looks at him, wide-eyed but starting to smile. “I’ll try.”

“Good.” Richie pushes him against the closed door and puts his mouth to his neck, relishing Eddie’s gasp at the contact. “Don’t want you getting us caught.” While he sucks at the skin of his neck, Richie reaches to pull Eddie’s shirt untucked before plunging his hands inside his loosened pants, squeezing his ass and hardening cock. 

Eddie hisses in reaction, bucking into Richie’s grasp. “I have, um–” Eddie digs into his coat pocket for a small bottle of lube. 

Whether he was carrying that at the party all night or only slipped it into his pocket on the way to the closet just now– Richie doesn’t know or care. He still feels totally unmoored by any reminder that Eddie thinks about sex when they’re not in the middle of it, wants it just as much, plans for it and initiates it. 

“You came prepared,” Richie remarks. He takes the lube from Eddie’s hand, plants a parting kiss on his jaw, and spins him around to face the door. 

Eddie stands braced with his elbows against the door, legs spread wide enough that his pants are trapped half-way down his thighs. There’s something so debauched about Eddie only undressed enough to get fucked, the sight somehow even hotter than when he’s entirely naked. Richie drops to his knees to quickly finger him open, but he no sooner thrusts two fingers in than Eddie chokes out a moan, trying and failing to muffle himself against his own forearm. 

Richie gets back to his feet, keeping his fingers still but deep inside the heat of his body. “What did I say?” Richie teases lightly, pressing a bite to the back of his neck. “If you can’t even stay quiet for this, I’m not gonna give you my dick.” 

Eddie nods, his head hanging down level with his shoulders. 

Richie quirks his fingers sharply then, brushing against Eddie’s prostate, and—anticipating the noise Eddie makes in reaction—he claps his other hand to Eddie’s mouth. He keeps his hand there, muffling Eddie’s cries, while he fucks his fingers in and out, until Eddie’s loose and his knees are trembling. 

“Ready?” Richie asks, voice low in his ear. He’s feverishly hard, pressed against the small of Eddie’s back for some relief, but still trapped in his slacks. 

Eddie nods rapidly, mouth still covered by Richie’s hand, big enough that his fingers curl under his jaw. 

“You got a condom too, or you want…?” Richie begins to ask as he takes himself out, and Eddie shakes his head no. Richie chuckles; that breaks the roleplay immersion a little, that Eddie would ask to be fucked raw in the coat room at a fancy party, but, well. Richie’s not about to push back. “Okay,” Richie says, making quick work of slicking himself down. “You wanna feel me, huh?” 

Eddie hums a yes that Richie feels vibrating in the palm of his hand. When Richie pushes in, one firm slide until his hips are flush with Eddie’s ass, Eddie groans long and low in his throat. 

Richie thinks that Eddie’s probably playing up his noises at this point, exaggerating them to spur Richie on, but… it’s working. If Eddie’s figured out how to weaponize his own sexiness against Richie, to get Richie to fuck him exactly how he wants, well. Richie respects the game. 

Richie doesn’t give Eddie much time to adjust before he pulls back and starts fucking him against the door, quick, hard thrusts that punch out little _ah, ah, ah_ ’s from Eddie, his breath hot and wet in the palm of Richie’s hand. 

“I don’t want everyone to hear you like this,” Richie pants. “That’s only for me. I love how you sound when I’m fucking you, so desperate, like you can’t even stand it. It makes me so fucking hot.” 

The door rattles on its hinges, and Eddie’s hands scrabble across the wood. Richie feels on fire, and he knows he’s not going to last long, but that’s the point of this little fantasy, right? They only have a few minutes before anyone realizes they’re missing and comes to find them. 

“Can’t even touch you like this,” Richie grunts into Eddie’s ear. He has one arm braced against the door to support himself, the other hand over Eddie’s mouth. Both of Eddie’s arms are above his head, holding him up against the door, and while he could jerk himself off, Richie prefers to do the honors, whenever possible. 

So Richie, riding a streak of horny creativity, tosses his tie over Eddie’s shoulder and balls up the end to stuff in his mouth. 

“ _Mmph_ ,” Eddie moans, once his mouth is full of silk. 

“There we go,” Richie says, proud of his innovation, and brings his now-free hand down to wrap around Eddie’s cock. 

Eddie’s reaction is immediate and gratifying, groaning again as his head drops lower between his shoulders. Richie’s attached to him by his tie like a leash, so this pulls him closer until he’s draped over Eddie’s back, range of motion limited so all he can manage is short quick thrusts. 

It lasts a few more seconds before Eddie comes, painting the door of the closet in front of them, knees shaking as Richie maintains his pace until he finishes, too, spilling deep inside.

For a moment of recovery, Richie stays there, enveloping him, Eddie’s deep breathing pushing back against his chest in a slow, relaxing rhythm. 

They stumble out into the adjoined bathroom after that, Eddie walking bow-legged as cum slides down the inside of his thighs. He cleans himself up with toilet paper followed by a washcloth. 

“We definitely would’ve been caught,” Eddie remarks casually. 

“Yeah, well.” Richie shrugs, smirking. He finally gets out of his suit, tossing his ruined tie into the hamper to deal with tomorrow. “You’re a mouthy little bitch.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes, pink-cheeked. “And…” He reaches back to the closet door to pound his arm against it a few times. The wood thumps dully with a steady, punishing rhythm. “That’s not very subtle.” 

Richie swallows, heart pounding along to the beat. 

“Oh, god.” Eddie stops whacking the door. “Is that turning you on again? You’re too easy.” 

“Hey, man, glass houses,” Richie says, laughing as he collects Eddie in his arms, who struggles, also laughing, until Richie manages to overpower him and pin his arms to his side. He plants a sloppy, obnoxious kiss on his cheek. “Which one of us got all worked up from a sixty-year-old woman flirting with me?” 

They make eye contact in the mirror in front of them. Eddie's eyes are sparkling even though his mouth holds a straight line, playing unamused. “You probably get hot from knock, knock jokes.” 

Richie laughs. “I mean. Knock, knock. Who’s there?” He presses his pelvis against Eddie’s ass and pauses. “That would land better if my dick was hard. Give me a minute.” 

“People say, wow, Eddie, it must be so fun to be married to a professional comedian. He must make you laugh all the time, they say.” Eddie twists around in Richie’s arms to kiss him. He is smiling, though. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”


End file.
